Hero
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Às vezes era inacreditável me ver assim. Como pai. Era uma das melhores sensações do mundo.


**N/A: **Ele merece também, certo? Certo. Como no dia das mães, fiz a história pelo ponto de vista de Tony. Feliz dia dos pais para os papais de vocês. PAI, TE AMO!

* * *

**N/A - Para quem assistiu ao season finale ou é curioso e gosta de spoilers: **Ele sempre será pai, pelo menos até onde eu sei. Imagino um Tony totalmente bobalhão quando Michelle o contou que estava grávida, imagino ele totalmente... pai. Por tirarem isso da gente, _dele_, me senti ainda mais motivada para escrever uma fanfic em que ele tem o que jamais poderá ter. Dei o meu melhor, minha raiva com os produtores é minha melhor inspiração, e espero ter conseguido algo decente. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Hero.**

"_You learn that heroes are those who did what was necessary to be done,  
f__acing the consequences." _

- Shakespeare.

**Tony's POV**

Pessoas dizem que ninguém é insubstituível. A maioria acredita que se você mantiver um certo hábito por muito tempo, se cansará dele. O trocará. Por um longo tempo, eu concordava com esses pontos de vista. Amigos entraram e saíram da minha vida, e por mais que tivéssemos algum tipo de conexão, em qualquer nível, eles partiram. Eu partia. Trocamos. Substituímos.

Uma grande decepção amorosa e uma bomba depois, tudo mudou. De um homem inseguro e hesitante em se relacionar, eu me tornei em um totalmente apaixonado. Piegas, talvez. Mas a verdade. De que outra forma eu poderia demonstrar o que eu sentia por ela? Louco também, por voltar a me envolver com alguém do trabalho. Mas ao olhar para ela, eu sabia que valeria a pena. _Nós_ dois valeríamos a pena.

Por quatro vezes, eu tive certeza que a tinha perdido – no maldito Chandler Plaza Hotel, ao nos separamos durante seis meses por minha culpa, no desabamento do Shade Hotel e as pessoas não entendem porque eu odeio hotéis; e no seqüestro feito pelo filho da... por Thomas Berg. E nessas quatro vezes, foram as piores horas da minha vida.

Poder acordar, no meio da noite ou para irmos ao trabalho, com ela em meus braços, é sempre uma sensação nova. Intensa. Talvez se eu não tivesse chegado perto de perdê-la tantas vezes, isso seria diferente. Talvez houvesse se tornado um hábito – como acontece na maioria dos casamentos – e não tivesse mais tanta significância. Mas ainda tem. Sempre terá.

Eu, particularmente, gosto de acordar primeiro. Dessa forma, posso desligar o alarme e observá-la dormir. Tão serena que nada parecia ser capaz de perturbá-la. Eu certamente não o faria. Com o passar dos minutos, minhas mãos não agüentam seu simples trabalho de repousar na barriga dela e com a ponta dos dedos, tracejo as linhas laterais do corpo dela. Ou a barriga, se ela estiver com a cabeça no meu peito e não de lado.

Às vezes, ela finge continuar dormindo, apenas para que eu continue, e eu finjo não notar a mudança no seu estado não mais adormecido. Quando a toco mais fortemente, um sorriso se abre no rosto dela, e seus olhos orientais encontram os meus. Trocamos então nosso primeiro beijo do dia. Se tivermos trabalho, pulamos fora da cama. Eu indo fazer o café. Ela indo tomar banho e acordar as crianças. Se não tivermos trabalho, vamos os dois acordar nossos filhos. Agora, com trabalho ou sem trabalho, se as crianças não estiverem em casa, nós fazemos amor.

"Um doce pelos seus pensamentos." – A voz dela preencheu o silêncio do nosso quarto, alguns raios de sol entrando o suficiente para que eu fosse capaz de enxergá-la com clareza.

Eu sorri, pegando-a desprevenida e ficando por cima dela.

"Eu estava pensando," – Comecei, beijando-a por todo o pescoço. – "Em como eu quero fazer amor com você." – Conclui, beijando-a bem na boca. Ela gemeu – o que sempre é o suficiente para me enlouquecer – e me empurrou pelo peito de volta para o meu lado da cama.

"Não podemos agora. Você sabe disso."

"Michelle..." – Eu fiz minha melhor cara dramática. – "Chelle, querida, ainda não,"

"Cala a boca, Tony." – Ela estava em cima de mim, cada uma de suas pernas em um lado do meu corpo. – "Não podemos. Você sabe que dia é hoje." – Eu fechei os olhos, meu cérebro concentrado no calor que o corpo dela todo emitia. Maldição.

"Eu sei." – E então eu os reabri, fazendo-a rir com a empolgação que se espalhou por todo meu rosto.

Ela diabolicamente se movimentou em cima de mim, para cima e para baixo, lentamente, e no segundo seguinte, estava fora da cama, sorrindo com satisfação. Michelle 1 x 0 Tony. Eu sorri, lembrando da última vez em que usara placar entre nós dois.

_"Amor não é uma competição, querido." _

_"Mas se fosse, você estaria perdendo feio para mim, querida." _

Recebi um tapa por essas palavras, aqueles tapas leves e femininos que só ela era capaz de dar.

"Michelle." – Ela parou a meio caminho da porta e se virou para mim. – "De noite. Eu quero você... como presente de dia dos pais também."

Ela gargalhou – a melhor música para meus ouvidos – e balançou a cabeça, fingindo desaprovação.

"Eu não sou sua filha para lhe dar presentes, Tony. Sinto muito." – Ainda rindo, ela bateu a porta antes que eu tivesse a chance de abrir a boca e replicar. Droga.

Permaneci deitado, no dia anterior, ela e as crianças me fizeram prometer que eu não ia sair do quarto em hipótese alguma. Nem mesmo se Los Angeles estivesse em perigo. Eu tentei argumentar, dizer que minha curiosidade era algo incontrolável, mas sabia que Michelle queria retribuir o dia das mães que eu a proporcionei. Não que eu tivesse feito para receber algo em trocar. Claro que não. Mas ela é assim e inconscientemente faz isso. Por mim.

Minha mente vagou. Imaginei o que Harry aprontaria para o pai. Dois dias antes, peguei Chloe saindo sorrateiramente da CTU. A cara de espanto que ela fizera ao esbarrar em mim e achar que eu era Jack fora impagável. Após prometer um milhão de vezes que não contaria ao Jack que a vira partindo, ela sorriu aliviada. E me abraçou. Parecia nervosa, e depois entendi que o motivo de largar mais cedo – o que não era uma característica dela – serviria para encontrar-se com Harry. Era fascinante vê-los interagindo. Ela se despediu de mim apressada, olhando para o relógio e soltando um palavrão ao perceber que se não mostrasse que era uma verdadeira Bauer e cortasse o trânsito numa velocidade absurdamente alta, não chegaria a tempo de pegar Harry na escola. Ela correu do prédio, mal se despedindo e me fazendo sorrir ao quase esbarrar em outro agente.

"TONY!" – Eu me assustei, mas ao identificar que o grito não era de desespero, me acalmei, e me pus de pé em um salto. – "PAPAI!" – Três vozes distintas e infantis – e tão doces – ecoaram logo após a dela.

"ESTOU INDO!" – Gritei de volta, pisando no corredor e me guiando pela direção do som. Cozinha.

Desci correndo, pulando três degraus de cada vez e andei pelo corredor até onde estavam em uma velocidade comparável a que Chloe cortou Los Angeles dois dias antes. Ao avistá-los, congelei. Mesmo. Tinha certeza que meus olhos tinham o triplo do tamanho normal. E que minha boca estava aberta o tanto quanto possível. Faith foi a primeira a gargalhar, seguida por Lizzie e por Matt. Michelle permaneceu com seu sorriso perfeito. Enorme. E quando minha mente se recusou a ordenar que meu corpo se movesse, ela também caiu na gargalhada.

"Eu os avisei que o pai de vocês tem o coração fraco, não falei?" – Ela falou em tom conspiratório – aumentando a risada dos nossos pequenos – mas alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse. – "Corram lá e descongelem seu pai!" – A próxima coisa que eu lembro são seis braços me abraçando de todos os lados. Faith agarrava-se as minhas pernas, pequena demais com seus 3 anos para alcançar minha cintura e começou a puxar o tecido da calça, exigindo minha atenção.

Eu senti meus sentidos voltarem a funcionar. Finalmente.

"Meu Deus." – Eu não conseguiria falar nada diferente disso se a cena se repetisse mil vezes. Eu estava impressionado demais. Feliz demais.  
"Você gostou, pai?" – Pelo tom do meu primogênito, sabia que ele não tinha dúvidas sobre a resposta. Antes de respondê-lo, peguei Faith em meus braços – antes que ela e sua incrível força na mãozinha puxassem minha calça de dormir de vez para baixo – e com o braço livre, envolvi Lizzie e Matt em um abraço coletivo.

Meus olhos procuraram por ela e encontraram-na encostada na bancada da cozinha, um sorriso de fascínio e pura felicidade em seu rosto. Ela entendeu o meu olhar e se aproximou, nos abraçando e botando todos os nossos três filhos entre eu e ela. Ficamos assim por um momento, nenhum se importando em se mover. Nem mesmo em falar.

"Obrigado. Esse é um dos melhores presentes da minha vida." – Eles sorriram, fazendo todos vibrarem juntos pela proximidade que estávamos. – "Eu quero vê-los um ao lado do outro de novo."

Eles se afastaram, posicionando-se um ao lado do outro e eu pude revê-los exatamente como estavam quando entrei no cômodo. Michelle em uma ponta, Matt ao lado dela, Lizzie, e Faith na outra ponta. Uma escadinha. _Minha_ escadinha. Cada um deles estava vestido com uma camisa do Chicago Cubs, cada um com uma do seu exato tamanho. Pedi que eles virassem, e me surpreendi ao encontrar o nome de cada um onde nas camisas normais ficam o nome dos jogadores e mais surpreso ainda ao perceber que os números correspondiam à idade de cada um.

Eu me adiantei, tirando Faith do chão pela segunda vez e a enchendo de beijos, fazendo-a se contorcer com as cócegas que eles provocavam. Fiz o mesmo com Lizzie, com uma força extra também tirando a minha garota de 5 anos do chão. Matt me lançou um olhar de não-tente-fazer-isso-comigo-também-pai que eu entendi e me fez sorrir. Ele sorriu de volta, já estendendo os braços para me dar um abraço apertado. Por fim, parei em frente a ela. Seus olhos brilhavam e eu tinha certeza que eram reflexos dos meus. Ela sorriu tímida – e ela ficava ainda mais linda assim, suas bochechas rosadas – e eu a envolvi em meus braços, apertando-a contra meu peito. Sabia que por aquele simples gesto, ela entenderia o quanto todo esse momento significava. O quanto _ela_ significava. A beijei ternamente nos lábios e ao perder-me nela, não notei a movimentação das crianças até elas estarem ao nosso lado, esperando receber de volta a minha atenção.

"Feliz dia dos pais, papai!" – Elas gritaram em coro e estenderam uma caixa fechada. Eu tinha uma ótima idéia do que era, e a confirmei ao abrir a caixa e encontrar o novo uniforme do Cubs do meu tamanho. Virando-o, vi o meu nome e a minha idade. Perfeito. Eles receberam mais beijos e abraços, assim como ela.

"Eu ia cozinhar." – Michelle começou hesitante, e eu ia interromper, dizendo que ela não se preocupasse com isso, nunca esperaria que ela desse conta de algo que não podia. Uma mão dela no ar me impediu de falar. – "Mas Jack pediu para irmos a casa deles, e todos vamos tomar café da manhã juntos."

"Vamos passar o dia com os Bauers?" – Ela riu da minha empolgação, a mesma que emanava dos pequenos ao meu lado, que também a olhavam atentos.

"Mais ou menos. Nós ainda temos uma surpresa para você, mas não é possível entregá-la até a hora do almoço, então, enquanto não chega à hora, vamos ficar comemorando com os Bauers, sim."

"Surpresa? Hora do almoço?" – Olhei desconfiado para cada um deles, pelas expressões nos rostos dos meus filhos, era óbvio que eles também estavam por dentro de tudo. Da surpresa. Eu não era fã de surpresas. Até essa incrível mulher – que por algum motivo desconhecido e incompreensível aceitou se casar comigo -, me provar que das surpresas vem os melhores presentes.

Como eu esperava, a manhã passou se arrastando. Pela primeira vez, não foi uma demora angustiante. Nós chegamos todos padronizados e eles riram, não como gozação, mas um sorriso de divertimento. Fomos os primeiros e cada pessoa que chegava, a reação era a mesma.

Do sofá, com Michelle ao meu lado e sua mão segura na minha, e Jack e Chloe no estofado oposto – as crianças espalhadas pela sala e brincando -, pude presenciar belas cenas. Primeiro Kim, chegando com uma caixa e entregando-a ao pai. Eles se abraçaram demoradamente e nesse tempo, relembrei em um rápido filme tudo que eles passaram. Teri se orgulharia.

Depois Harry, que chegou acompanhado pela mãe e pelo padrasto, e antes mesmo de entregar seu presente, se jogou nos braços do pai. Ele também deu um presente a Bill, e eu gravei aquilo como um dos mais bonitos gestos que uma criança pode fazer. Por último, e após Chloe e Harry saírem sem que mais ninguém além de mim e Michelle percebesse, eles dois mais Jimmy e Anne apareceram com uma enorme caixa. Era o avião de controle remoto que Jack tanto desejava. Em uma tarde, enquanto descansávamos na sala de Michelle na CTU, Chloe havia dito que nunca o daria um presente tão infantil, sabendo que ele só mencionara aquilo por causa da proximidade do dia dos pais. Ele contra-argumentou. Ela continuou dizendo que era infantil e que ele podia esquecer. A surpresa que ele teve ao se dar conta que seu tão sonhado presente estava ali, na sua frente, foi visível em cada pedaço do seu rosto.

Na hora do almoço, nos despedimos. Ninguém pareceu surpreso, o que me fez concluir que Michelle os informara do plano também. Apenas eu não sabia. Pelo menos, estava prestes a descobrir.

Paramos no estacionamento do Bluewater Grill, o restaurante que anos atrás ela me levara no meu aniversário e me presenteara com um teste positivo de gravidez. Fora o bebê que perdemos, mas aquele gesto, de me levar até ali, era uma forma de me dizer que esse assunto estava superado e aquele lugar, naquele dia, devia ser sempre lembrado como previsto: um presente. Uma boa lembrança.

Descemos do carro, demos as mãos e entramos, atraindo olhares por sermos uma família grande para os padrões atuais. Seríamos bem maiores se nosso trabalho não exigisse tanto. Eu queria uma dúzia de filhos com ela. Além do mais, estávamos todos perfeitamente iguais. Cubs.

"Está reservado no nome de quem?" – A recepcionista perguntou educadamente.

"Michelle Dessler Almeida." – Minha esposa respondeu. Como eu amava quando ela usava o meu sobrenome no nome dela, por mais ridículo que isso soe.

A nossa anfitriã imediatamente abriu um sorriso, como se conhecesse Michelle, como se... oh Deus. Até a mulher do restaurante sabia o que era meu presente e _eu _não. Frustrante. Ela nos conduziu por entre as mesas até uma área mais reservada do restaurante e então parou, indicando com a mão para seguirmos em frente que chegaríamos na nossa mesa – seja ela qual fosse.

Pela segunda vez no dia, parei completamente. E dessa vez, todos pararam comigo, subitamente trazidos de volta pela força que apliquei a mão de Michelle e a de Lizzie que estavam nas minhas.

A minha surpresa sorria ao longe. E então, para meu total desespero e felicidade, levantou-se da cadeira e veio até mim, obrigando-me a reagir. Não queria parecer um completo idiota.

"Você com certeza é Tony Almeida." – Ele estendeu uma mão, que eu encarei uns segundos antes de apertá-la.

"Eu não acredito." – É, nenhuma outra frase sairia se essa cena também se repetisse mil vezes.

"Acredite, Tony. Sou eu, Ernie Banks."

Ernie Banks, o melhor jogador que o Chicago Cubs já teve. Melhor jogador da temporada por duas vezes consecutivas. Eu era uma criança quando o assistia jogando. Ele fora um dos meus heróis, isso eu tenho certeza. E ele estava ali, na minha frente, sorrindo tão gentilmente que eu fiquei constrangido pela minha falta de controle sobre minhas reações.

"Me desculpe, eu..."

"Sua esposa me alertou quanto a sua reação. Não se preocupe."

Eu olhei espantado para Michelle. Então eles se conheciam.

"Como... onde... como você conseguiu organizar isso?"

Ela apontou para o local de onde Ernie viera e eu os achei. Susan Dessler e Andrew Collins acenaram, esperando que nos juntássemos a eles. Eu franzi o cenho. O que a mãe e o padrasto dela tinha a ver com tudo isso?

Intrigado, e sem conseguir tirar meus olhos do meu grande ídolo, acompanhei minha mulher e filhos até a mesa. Cumprimentei Susan e Andrew e me sentei, Ernie ao meu lado e Michelle do outro, e esperei explicações. Todos riam de mim, divertindo-se com o fato de eu estar no escuro. Apenas após Michelle presentear Andrew – para a completa felicidade da mãe dela -, ela começou a explicar.

"Andrew ama beisebol tanto quanto você." – Eu passei a gostar ainda mais do padrasto dela. – "E ele sempre torceu pelo Cubs." - Eu amo o cara. – "Ernie e Andrew foram para a universidade juntos. Usando minha influência, alguns recursos e Chloe O'brian, rastreamos Ernie e o achamos em Los Angeles. Andrew falou com ele e pediu esse enorme favor."  
"Não é um favor." – Ernie falou, gentilmente. – "É sempre um prazer conhecer um fã. E o seu Tony claramente ama o Cubs."

"Obrigado." – Murmurei, tímido. – "Obrigado, Andrew." – O ex-agente do FBI sorriu, indicando que não fora nada. – "Obrigado, meu amor." – Sussurrei no ouvido dela. Era, definitivamente, um dos melhores presentes da história.

Conversamos sobre tudo do Cubs naquele almoço. Ernie Banks nos contou de histórias inéditas da sua época no time. Tiramos fotos e recebemos autógrafos nas camisas. Ele prometeu viajar um dia até Chicago comigo, Andrew, Jack e os garotos. Imagine só, assistir uma parte do seu time ao lado do seu jogador preferido. Quase um sonho. Não me acordem. _Não me acordem_.

No meio da tarde, nos despedimos. Voltamos para casa e passamos o resto do dia entre piscina, beisebol e futebol. As crianças dormiram rápido, exaustas. Eu e Michelle seguimos para o quarto calmamente, sem pressa para terminar o dia.

Sem que ela tivesse tempo de reagir, empurrei-a na cama, me posicionando, como nas primeiras horas do dia, em cima dela.

"Você lembra o que eu quero para o fim da noite?"  
"Não. Me lembre de novo." – Ela pediu, sensualmente. Seus lábios se abrindo em um sorriso.

"Eu. Quero. Fazer. Amor. Com. Você." – Pontuei cada palavra no seu ouvido, sentindo todo o corpo dela tremer e arquear. Ela me sentiu, sorrindo e pressionando-se contra mim, seu quadril levantado.

Em um flash, relembrei todos os momentos cruciais do dia. As camisas, na casa de Jack, Ernie Banks, em como na volta para a casa e ao comentar que Ernie era meu herói de infância, meus três filhos me asseguraram que _eu_ era o herói deles e não qualquer jogador de beisebol. Eu sabia que meus olhos brilharam com lágrimas e os contemplei pelo retrovisor, suas expressões convictas como suas palavras.

_"Você é o nosso herói, papai."_

Michelle encaixou sua boca na minha e nossas línguas se encontraram. Eu me concentrei nela. A que planejara todo um dia para mim. Para me fazer feliz. O dia dos pais. Às vezes era inacreditável me ver assim. Como pai. Herói de três lindas criaturas que eu e ela criamos. Com nosso amor. Era uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Junto com como era fazer amor com ela, como estávamos fazendo naquele minuto. Nos tornando um. Como sempre seríamos. Ou cinco, como uma família. _Insubstituíveis_.

* * *

**Tradução do texto de Shakespeare: **Aprende que heróis são pessoas que fizeram o que era necessário fazer, enfrentando as conseqüências. Tony.


End file.
